hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Juni – tyven, tyven skal du hete...
200px|right|thumb|Bokas forside. Om «Juni - tyven, tyven skal du hete...» er den andre boken i en rekke på fire bøker om karakterer fra Hotel Cæsar. Som navnet sier, handler den om Juni Anker-Hansen, og den er skrevet av Liv Margareth Alver. Boka ble utgitt i 1999. Siden boken tar for seg hendelsene som ledet til Juni ekteskap med Ragnar Lunde og deres første barns fødsel i 1981, er dette en "prequel" som i sin helhet foregår mange år før TV-serien startet i 1998. Det er også den mest detaljerte presentasjonen av Juni som helt ung voksen (ca. 20 år). Tittelen "tyven, tyven skal du hete" viser tydeligvis til hvordan Juni klarte å "stjele" Ragnar fra Toril, hennes egen venninne som han var i et forhold med, inntil Juni kom mellom dem. Handlingsreferat Boken innledes med at Juni sitter på toget til Bergen. Hun skal bosette seg der i flere år for å gå på Handelshøyskolen. På toget møter hun Harald Hildring. Hun visste hvem han var, hun hadde gått på gymnaset sammen med søsteren hans, og de to hadde hengt en del sammen i russetiden, som det nå allerede var et år siden. Men vennskap med en Hildring var ikke noe hun snakket om hjemme, fordi hun visste det var noe mellom faren hennes og Hildring familien som det ikke ble snakket høyt om. I Bergen fikk Juni snart en ny venninne, Toril Tretten (senere Hammerfest). Toril bodde i leiligheten i etasjen under Juni, og begge skulle begynne å studere på NHH. På skolen traff Juni en ny flamme som kom til å sette et stort preg på hennes første år i Bergen. Han het Herman Meyer og kom fra en velstående bergensfamilie. Tiden i Bergen gikk fort, og snart var andre året på NHH over, etter sommerferien da de skulle begynne på nytt semester fikk plutselig Toril øynene opp for en ny mann, Ragnar Lunde. Han hadde gått på NHH lenge, men Toril og Juni hadde hele tiden syntes at han var både fjern og til tider ganske usosial. Han virket som en ordentlig lesehest, men plutselig fikk altså Toril et annet syn på han. Juni kunne ikke forstå at Toril kunne bli forelsket i en slik type som Ragnar, men det hadde jo hun for så vidt ikke noe med, og Toril måtte jo få forelske seg i hvem hun ville. Etter hvert tok forholdet til Herman Meyer slutt, og skoledagene fortsatte sin vante gang. Da sommeren kom etter at det tredje året på NHH var over inviterte Juni Toril, Ragnar og et tjuetalls venner med seg til familiens ferieparadis, Fugleholmen like utenfor Drøbak, en helg i ferien. Da helgen var over og de andre hadde reist hjem var det bare Juni, Toril og Ragnar igjen på Fugleholmen. Juni merket fort at hun savnet en kjæreste når hun så hvordan Toril og Ragnar hadde det. En kveld ble Juni og Ragnar sittende å spille sjakk, og plutselig gikk det opp for Juni at Ragnar var ikke bare en puslete lesehest slik hun hadde fått inntrykk av. Han var faktisk ganske grei. Hadde hun bare hatt en slik kjæreste som Ragnar ... Ved juletider det fjerde og siste året hun bodde i Bergen reiste hun hjem til jul som vanlig. Familien skulle feire jul sammen slik de alltid hadde gjort, og det kunne jo bli hyggelig det tenkte Juni. Men da de satt å delte ut gaver på julaften fikk Juni høre noe som gjorde henne dypt skuffet. Georg presterte nemlig å si at broren Jens August kom til å bli en flott direktør en dag, og at han kom til å kunne lede konsernet trygt videre. Dette var noe Juni ikke likte. Hadde Georg virkelig sendt henne til Bergen i fire år uten å tenke på at hun ville ha jobb i ledelsen når hun var ferdig? Det var jo dette hun hadde strevd med i alle år. Det var jo hun som var eldst og dermed hadde hun alltid regnet med at det var hun, som en dag skulle få styre skuta videre. Men nei da, bare fordi hun var jente skulle hun bare gå hjemme å oppdra barn. Hun grøsset med tanken. Hun hadde alltid sett for seg en fremtid som fortetningskvinne, og det var jo selvsagt at hun skulle jobbe i farens konsern. Han fikk bare vente og se. En dag måtte han bare akseptere at hun skulle sitte ved roret, og være noe mer enn bare et pent ansikt. Juni reiste tilbake til Bergen like etter nyttår. Hun hadde bestemt seg for å ofre seg fullt og helt på studiene. Og tenke mindre på Ragnar, som hun for lengst hadde innsett at hun elsket. Det var bare en som var i veien. Toril. Da sommeren kom og eksamenene var over flyttet alle hver til sitt. Juni skulle tilbringe sommeren på Fugleholmen, og Ragnar hadde fått seg jobb i en bank i Oslo. Toril hadde søkt på et stipend i England, så hun hadde reist til Isle of Man for å studere i tre måneder. Det Toril ikke visste var at det var Juni som hadde stått bak avgjørelsen om at stipendet skulle tilfalle Toril, slik at hun skulle få Ragnar for seg selv hele sommeren. Juni inviterte Ragnar til Fugleholmen i helgene. Hun visste han savnet Toril, og nå trengte han en nær venn. Hun bare håpet at planen hennes skulle lykkes, og at Ragnar snart ville innse at Juni kunne være mer enn en venn. Og at det var henne han ville ha, ikke Toril. Og det gikk ikke lang tid, før planen hennes var en suksess. I løpet av sommeren tilbrakte de mye tid sammen, Juni hadde aldri vært så lykkelig før, og hun visste at dette var mannen hun virkelig elsket. Helt til en dag det dumpet ned et tykt brev med engelske frimerker i Ragnars postkasse, og idyllen ble brutt. Ragnar var jo fortsatt sammen med Toril, og selv om han elsket Juni visste han ikke hva han skulle gjøre. Det endte med at de dro hver til sitt for å tenke over saken. Etter en tid banket det plutselig på Junis dør. Det var Ragnar. Han hadde bestemt seg, det var Juni han ville ha. Juni strålte av glede, nå var han hennes mann, hennes for evig og alltid. På slutten av sommeren våknet Juni med en underlig følelse i magen, og med en gang hun kjente lukten av egg og bacon vrengte kvalmen seg i henne, og det var så vidt hun rakk frem til badet. Med en gang tenkte hun bare det måtte være omgangssyke, helt til hun plutselig kom på at hun hadde gått tre uker over tiden. Var hun virkelig gravid? Hun bestilte legetime neste dag. Det var likegodt å få det bekreftet eller avkreftet med en gang, tenkte hun. Ragnar. Barnefar. Da Juni gikk ut av legekontoret hadde hun mange rare tanker i hodet, men den viktigste av alt var at hun skulle bli mor, og at Ragnar skulle bli far. Ragnar hadde tatt nyheten fint, og hans første kommentar hadde vært: "Vi blir vel nødt til å gifte oss." Juni hadde svart ja, og var veldig lykkelig, ikke nok med at hun skulle bli mor, men nå skulle hun plutselig gifte seg også. Det gjensto bare et hinder. Toril. Hun skulle komme hjem samme dagen, og ennå visste hun ikke at Ragnar var blitt sammen med Juni. Toril tok selvsagt nyheten dårlig. Hun ble knust, hun oppsøkte Juni samme kveld og skjelte henne ut etter noter. Men Juni hadde regnet med det så hun ble ikke det minste overrasket. Selvsagt var det trist at det skulle skje på denne måten, men vennskapet til Toril var ingen ting verdt i mot forholdet til Ragnar. Juni gruet seg til den dagen hun skulle fortelle familien at hun var gravid. Hun visste at Ragnar ikke var spesielt populær hos faren. Han kom bare fra en vanlig familie, og Georg hadde nok sett for seg at datteren skulle gifte seg med en rik mann, og fremfor alt en fra en god familie. Men nå var det blitt slik som det var blitt. Hun var gravid og skulle gifte seg med mannen hun elsket. Så fikk de bare godta det slik som det var. Juni fikk rett, Georg ble rasende over at hun kunne finne på noe så dumt som å forelske seg i den fjotten, og attpå til vente barn med ham. Den som reddet henne ut av situasjonen var farmoren, Astrid. Hun hadde alltid hatt et godt forhold til Juni, og fortalte henne bare at dette slett ikke var noe problem. Moren, Ingeborg støttet henne også. Hun gledet seg over at hun skulle få stelle i stand til bryllup. Georg innså etter hvert at han var bare nødt til å føye seg etter sin datters ønsker. Han tilbø også Ragnar en jobb i ledelsen, og sa at hennes datter og barnebarn ikke skulle mangle noen ting. Bryllupsdagen kom og tåka lå tykk over Oslo, noe som gjorde hele dagen grå og trist. Men det eneste Juni tenkte på var at om noen timer skulle hun bli Fru Lunde, og livet hennes ville aldri bli det samme igjen. Det ble et nydelig bryllup. Alle var glade og de festet ut i de små timer. Noen måneder etter stod følgende annonse på trykk i avisen: "På Rikshospitalet i dag, født til Ragnar og Juni Lunde, en gutt. Vi ønsker dem en strålende fremtid, og lille Albert velkommen i familien. Georg Anker-Hansen." Eksterne lenker *Boken hos Nasjonalbiblioteket Kategori:Bokutgivelser